The Reaper of Beacon
by Flipkicks
Summary: A new semester starts tomorrow and new students are either being transferred or new student are enrolling. One particular student happens to have Orange hair and wields a large sword. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is going to be one interesting year for him, RWBY and his new friends at Beacon Academy. Ichigo/Harem. (Hiatus until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring new crossover story with Bleach and RWBY called The Reaper of Beacon. Ichigo is the main male protagonist of this story and Ruby is the main female protagonist. Ichigo is a new transfer student of Beacon Academy and has powers that most humans don't have. **

**Ichigo will keep his Soul Reaper and Quincy powers from the series but will have something else in the process. Hope to hear from you guys and Let's get this chapter rolling.**

**I do not own RWBY as it is own by Rooster Teeth and Bleach as it is own by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy, students were talking with their friends and some of the students were practicing their particular fighting style. They all know that today is the new semester and the Academy would get some new students as well. Some of them were excited to see the new students that were new and some of the transfer students as well.

"So who do you think will be the strongest in the new group?" said a girl about 15 years old with black hair and some red highlights in her hair. This teenager is Ruby Rose, the youngest student in the Academy at the age of 15. Her weapon of choice is her custom Scythe she calls the Crescent Rose. She

"Who knows, they all seem to be equally skilled..." A white-haired teen replied. Her name is Weiss Schnee, a 17-year-old student who happens to be the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Her weapon of choice is her Myrtenaster, a silver-gray colored rapier with a revolver's chamber-mechinisam.

"Still, I wanna see the new recruits and transfer students!" Ruby said very eagerly on the new students.

"You need to know how to calm down Ruby." Weiss scowls her friend.

"I wanna know if there were any cute boys in the group." A blonde haired female said. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, at 17-year-old teen and she is the half older sister of Ruby.

"Sometimes you need to chill out and not think of boys, Xiao." A black-haired teen with a bow on her head replied. Her name is Blake Belladonna, another 17-year-old teen and wields Gambol Shroud, a Katana morphing weapon. "But I m curious if there is any of them are strong." Blake mumbles to herself as they soon were walking towards their class. Ruby looked at one student who had his hoodie covering his face and his hair.

'What's up with that guy?' She mumbles in her train of thought and wonders who that guy was. While she didn't get a good look on him, she got to see his weapon wrapped in bandages on his back. He was wielding a large Khyber-Knife without no tsuba and proper hilt, giving the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife.

Ruby would continue to look at the probably a new student or a transfer student. While she may not know who this student is yet, but something tells her that she'll meet this young man.

"Hey Ruby! Come on, your way behind!" The voice was her half-sister, Xiao.

"Oh sorry!" She ran to catch up to her friends but Ruby kept on wondering who that boy was. Once she kept up with her friends, Weiss looked at the girl.

"What were you looking at?" Weiss asks black and red theme girl.

"Oh nothing." Ruby said all innocently and Weiss bought into it as they walked towards cafeteria.

Headmaster's Office 

Looking over one student's record, Ozpin begins to wonder who this boy is.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
>Age:16<br>D.O.B: July 17  
>Family: ?<br>Height: 5'11  
>Weight: 66 kg (145 pounds)<br>Blood Type: A  
>Education: Signal Academy<br>Weapon of Choice: Zangetsu  
>Powers: ?<p>

Ozpin has tried to figure out who this boy is. He suspects that some of his background may be covered up but it was a hunch since this is the first person he looked at. "Ichigo Kurosaki, a recent new student to Beacon Academy. Already topped his class and advanced to Beacon Academy and is considered the strongest one out of his group of classmates. No one has ever seen a student make a fool out of his professors and classmates." Ozpin was surprised to see this in his profile. "This young man must be a elite in Signal to graduate early in his class." Ozpin continues to read Ichigo's profile until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opens and show one of the professors, Glynda Goodwitch. "Ozpin." She said professorially.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Ozpin asks.

"Sorry to barged in but I was wondering if you have read Ichigo Kurosaki's profile." Ozpin lays the files down on his desk and looks at Glynda.

"I was just reading about him, is there something I should know?" Ozpin asks the huntress.

"Actually yes. There are some parts in his profile that weren't written down." Ozpin was a bit surprise and Glynda continues on, "Ichigo family has been considered Missing or Killed and I was a friend to the family and I took Ichigo under my wing and raised him as my son. During one of his training sessions at Signal when he first got there, there was a dust exposure and some of the students were infected with the dust. Ichigo was among the students to be exposed to the dust and his right forearm began to change." Ozpin's eyes widen.

"Dust exposure? Normally with Dust, humankind should be able to use dust properly but I didn't think that Dust can be deadly too." He begins to wonder how bad the situation was for Ichigo.

"Normally Humans should be able to harness Dust without a problem but when Ichigo's class went to Schnee Dust Company, there was an incident in one of the labs and they had to closed the lab, leaving some of the students trapped within the exposed Dust."

"So I take it that the students survived and gave them powers beyond belief?" She nods.

"Correct, each one of the students that was trapped in the lab all exhibited powers we couldn't believe but Ichigo had powers we couldn't believe." Ozpin looks very interested on what Glynda has said.

"Do tell..."

"Ichigo has powers that are considered as myths, legends. Before there was the Grimm attacked humankind, there were people called Devil Hunters"

"Devil Hunters?!" Ozpin stands up and looks at Glynda shocked, "How could he possibly have that in him..." Ozpin mutters to himself as he looks back up at Glynda, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"There is. Ichigo's mother was a Quincy while his father was a Soul Reaper."

"Ichigo is a special case after all...and with the powers of a Soul Reaper, Quincy and Devil Hunter flowing through his veins, his powers is very intriguing..." Ozpin begins to wonder about Ichigo's powers only to see Glynda's Crop by his face.

"Don't you dare..." Her gaze means serious, after all she's doing what a mother would had done to protect her child.

"Don't worry Madam Goodwitch, I don't have any motives on your son's powers, I am simply intrigue to see his progress as a future hunter is all." Ozpin admitted to one of his professors, "Anyway, isn't it time to introduce the new students?" Ozpin gets up from his seat and walks towards the door with Glynda following.

The Amphitheater

An hour has passed since the meeting with Glynda and Ozpin, and they were all gathered towards the Amphitheater to introduced the new students. During that hour, Ruby and her friends had gotten into a food fight against Jaune and his friends. They also got to meet Ichigo Kurosaki in person.

1 hour ago.

"Children shouldn't be playing with their food." Glynda sternly said and adjusted her glasses. Both teams all gathered around one table in the middle and Xiao falls on one of the tables behind them. Shaking her head, She looks back at both of the teams that created this mess, "Your lucky that this is a time off until tomorrow for the new semester." They all sigh in relief, "But that doesn't mean that you all have to do some serious training regimens for today." They all groaned and Glynda looks up to see a leg hanging out of the hole Xiao made. "Ichigo, I know that's you up there, Come down this instant." Both teams heard a sigh from the ceiling and they all see a teen with a black hoodie covering his face. He jumps down towards her.

"Yes mom?" Ichigo asks her and both teams heard a word they didn't believe was true.

"She's..." "A..." "MOM?!" They all yelled in shocked.

"Madam Goodwitch, how come you didn't tell us that you were a mother?" Pyrrha said as she regained her composure.

"I'm not his real mother, Pyrrha. I'm his stepmother and godmother." She said, "Ichigo remove your hoodie now." He sighs again and takes off his hoodie down, and revealing his face to everyone.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He showed no emotion to everyone and Ruby instantly recognized him.

"Your that boy carrying that large sword!" All eyes were on Ichigo once again as he manifested his sword.

"This thing?" He showed his large sword towards them, "This sword is a Zanpakuto called Zangetsu. And if you figured it out, I'm a Soul Reaper." Their eyes widen again.

"Wait I thought Soul Reapers were just a myth?" Jaune said, very confused on the matter.

"Normally yes. Soul Reapers are myths and legends but I am a descendent and I only have a good amount of Spiritual Pressure to be ranked as a Captain." Ichigo's words continue to confuse some of the members of both teams but only Blake and Pyrrha could understand.

"Spiritual-what?" Ruby looked at Weiss and she shrugs.

"That is another time to answer I'm afraid." Glynda interrupts them, "Right now, you all need to head towards the Amphitheater now." She orders them all to go and they did as instructed. They were all wondering about this new student and they couldn't believe that Madam Goodwitch is the godmother of Ichigo.

Back to the Present.

"As you are aware that the new semester is starting tomorrow, We have some new students that we would like to introduce to you all." Ozpin said clear as day, "Each one of them possess unique skills and they all want to be hunters and huntresses. So students please introduce yourselves and tell us what makes you unique." One by one all of the new students introduced themselves and it was Ichigo's turn.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 16. Some of the students here are aware what I am but I'll tell it to you all." Ichigo then manifested his sword, Zangetsu on his left hand, "I am a Soul Reaper." They all said the same thing and wonder what is a Soul Reaper and Ichigo goes back to where he stood. Two of the new students all looked at Ichigo and begin to wonder if he would be any use to them.

"Soul Reaper huh?" said a gray haired teen.

"He's the real thing." said a girl with a short mint-green haired color.

"He's defiantly worth it."

"Looks like we got to call the boss."

After all of the students introduced themselves, Ichigo was swarmed with a bunch of students he rather not talk to. "beat it." Ichigo mutters and disappears in the blink of an eye.

"Where did he go?" One of the students ask and all of them shrugged. Blake had a feeling through her feline instincts and wonders where Ichigo was, there was something that intrigued her about Ichigo. Some of the other girls also found something in Ichigo that drawn them to him and they all split up to find Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this short chapter. Sorry if you guys want a longer chapter and I will be giving it my best to make it longer also. So what do you guys think so far? If my grammar is a issue I understand since I don't have the best grammar in the world but I'll be doing checks to make sure that the chapter is good.<strong>

**This will be a Ichigo/Harem fanfic and I be thinking of the rights girls to be in his harem. Who do you guys want to see in his harem?**

**The story is in season two but will have some bleach moments in here since Volume 2 isn't done yet. I hope to hear your feedback and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon and man I didn't expect it to see a lot of you guys to already favorite and alerts for the story. Even with 731 views, that's something man. Thank you guys for checking this story out and thank you for your opinion as well.**

**At Senvisal: **Most stories have Ichigo in his Soul Reaper body and I thought I having him without the Gigai in this story. Ichigo's right forearm is indeed the Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry 4 and having him from different stories that I have written can work; For instance, in my Fairy Tail story Ichigo attained his new arm through Acnologia's Dragon's Roar and being stuck in the Fairy Sphere. In The Reaper; Ichigo attained his from inheriting it from either his 'infected' mother or father.

**At FireDragoned **: Ruby and Weiss are in the harem.

**At VitoJospeh4: **Emerald is not in the harem but Blake and Cinder are in his harem. I always see Cinder as a antiheroine in this story and Ichigo will have an impact in her life.

**At Warrior of Six Blades: **Thank you, Ichigo in this story is antisocial and doesn't want to interact with other people besides his mother. The ideas on the girls are the reason I added them to Ichigo's harem.

**At ShadowStalkerlo: **Sorry if the grammar isn't in flow but I'll be trying my best to make it better and not complicated.

**Anyway let's get this story going. I do not own Bleach as it is own by Tite Kubo and RWBY is own by RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

><p>Duel: Round 1<p>

Rooftops

After escaping from the mob of students, Ichigo was relaxing his mind: laid back, legs crossed and his hands behind his head. He put on his hoodie so that the sun isn't on his face. The reason why he's antisocial is because of a certain incident that changed his right forearm and everyone began to look down at him. Without him knowing, there were couple of women all looking at him.

They were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha were all looking at him. They were all wondering about this Ichigo Kurosaki, while tomorrow is a new semester for the new students, the girls were all in their school uniform and some of the new students were also in the new uniforms except for Ichigo. He is wearing a long, black and red coat with Skull with blue flames as an insignia (Rukia's Glove) sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a white muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants.

"You think he notices us?" Ruby whispers to the others.

"I don't think so." Weiss whispers to Ruby. Once they all blinked, he was gone. "Where did he go?!"

"I don't know!" They all yelled in a hush voice.

"He's right behind you." A voice said as they all turned around to see Ichigo looking at all of them, surprising the hell out of them.

'Holy crap!' Yang thought, 'What kind of person can disappear and reappear behind you?!'

"What are you girls doing?" He asks deadpanned.

"Well...uh..." Ruby tries to think of a good reason,

"The thing is..." Weiss also tries to help out,

"You all were spying on me." Ichigo deadpanned, causing the girls to flinch from his words, "Any reason why you all are eyeing me for some reason?"

"Well..." Ruby started off, rubbing the back of her head, "We..were..uh..."

"You all decided to snoop around and try to find me... is that it?" Ichigo's words sound cold to them, "Is there any other reason why you all want to look for me?"

"What's with the cold attitude bro?" Yang retorted to the Orange haired teen.

"I like to keep my distance from people, not much of a buddy buddy type." Ichigo replied back to the blonde haired teen.

"How about I face you in a battle, Ichigo." He turns his attention to Pyrrha and sees her sword and shield.

'So...she uses that as her fighting style...' Ichigo thought and rolled up his left sleeve up, "You wish to fight me?" He asks the red-haired teen and she nods, "Very well, I'll face you at the arena." With that said, Ichigo disappeared again.

"Man...I so want to learned that!" Ruby excitedly said while flailing her arms around.

"Still, I wonder how strong Ichigo might be..." Weiss crossed her arms and began to think of a possible abilities Ichigo might have.

"Still, Pyrrha don't over do it. I think Ichigo might be a powerful warrior but I doubt that he wants to harm another student." Blake warned her and she nods.

"Understood, and plus we got to see his skills as a Soul Reaper." They all nodded and got off of the roof top. But unknown to them, they were being spied on by 2 of the new students, Emerald and Mercury were looking at them.

"Seems Ichigo is going to spar with Pyrrha. This is going to be interesting." Mercury commented.

"I wonder how Cinder is going to react when she sees this." Emerald replied as Mercury rolled his eyes.

"I still wonder why she has a 'thing' for this reaper..." Mercury said with disgust, remembering Cinder's past encounter with the Soul Reaper.

"You're jealous that he got her attention and he doesn't know her affiliation with White Fang." Mercury rolled his eyes again and shrugs it off.

The Amphitheater

Resting his head on his sword, Ichigo is currently laying down on the floor with his hood covering his face once again. While he was waiting for the girls, he thought it would take some time to get off of the rooftops. There was one thing that recurred in his mind, meeting some black-haired teen in a dark-red off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs.

While he couldn't remember what exactly happened, all he remembers is that she dragged him out of the explosive incident a year ago.

"_A cute kid like yourself shouldn't die._" Those words kept on repeating in his mind every time he closes his eyes.

'Who is she...' Ichigo mutters in his dreams and sees the familiar teen again, 'Hey!' Ichigo tries to run towards her but she looks back at him, only to be further away.

"Not yet, Ichigo." Those were the words she told him as he felt that he was falling down until he wakes up. Blinking a few times, Ichigo rubs his eyes and wonders who is this girl.

'Why did she saved me?' Ichigo thought, still wondering about this girl.

"Sorry that we're late." Ichigo looks at his left to see the girls and some of the men with them. He stands up and grabs the handle of his sword with his left hand.

"Don't worry about it." he pulls out the sword from the ground and rests the blade on his left shoulder-blade, "Now prepare your self." Ichigo points his sword at her, "Fight me as you have the killing intent. Don't be concern with my safety, showing your concern for another is nothing but an insult. Show me what powers you wield." With that said, Ichigo's eyes turned red and both charged at one and another. A massive gale blew her friends away a few meters.

Pyrrha kicked Ichigo's midsection and swing her sword in a horizontal slash but Ichigo blocked the attack with his right arm, 'What the hell?' She thought. Normally a forearm should had been sliced clean off but she had a feeling that there's armor in his outfit but it felt different then armor.

Gathering the spiritual pressure in his body, Ichigo eyes turned to sky blue and flipped his sword into a reverse handle, "Getsuga...Tensho!" Ichigo uses the reverse handle to fire his Getsuga Tensho at Pyrrha but she uses her shield to block the attack, causing the shield to bent.

Jaune couldn't believe it, he was seeing the powers of a Soul Reaper or a descendent of one. Normally the old ways were able to block any attack but when Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at Pyrrha, the force of his attacked just bent her shield, "Holy crap man..." His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Dude that attack..." Both Yang and Nova said at the same time.

"It just bent Pyrrha's shield..." Weiss commented also.

"SO COOL!" Ruby says excitedly and she felt a smack on the back of her head, "OW!"

"Calm down Ruby." Blake said nonchalantly.

The two continued to fight against one another, not giving a sign of slowing down to one another. Pyrrha decided to hit Ichigo with a right round house kick but Ichigo blocked her attack and kicked her midsection, making her hit one of the pillars but she threw at spear at him before she hit the pillar. Ichigo caught her spear with his right hand before it could pierce his left eye.

"Nice try." Ichigo said and tossed her spear at her with a greater force. Pyrrha's instincts told her to move her head to her left before the spear would hit her. The force of the attacked caused the pillar to collapse.

"Dude this guy's a monster." Lie Ren told Jaune.

"Yeah...I didn't know he was this skilled..." Jaune was in awe at the fight, he couldn't believe that Pyrrha was actually losing. Both Pyrrha and Ichigo charged at one another until they heard,

"That's enough!" All of them looked back to see Glynda GoodWitch scowling at them. Before Pyrrha could stop, she was already in a horizontal slash and it was about to slash Ichigo's head off.

"Blut Vene..." The sword struck Ichigo's neck but the veins in Ichigo's body popped out, causing the sword to stop. Pyrrha couldn't believe that his veins stopped her attack from decapitating him.

"You kids today sure know how to cause damage..." Glynda mutters out loud, "I thought I told you Ichigo, that you should make friends instead of enemies." Ichigo sighs in annoyance while everyone was just watching at Glynda scowling her 'son'. She pulled his left ear and dragged his sorry ass away from them.

"Man...sucks to be Ichigo..." The all said out loud. All of them began thinking what is it like to be the 'son' of a huntress, they imagine that her training sessions were tough, serious and all business.

"I wonder why Lady GoodWitch said 'you should make friends instead of enemies..." Ruby looks at her friends and their expressions were all the same.

"Does it have to do with being a 'son' of a huntress?" Yang commented,

"Maybe but does it have to do with his right forearm?" Weiss also commented, "Remember that he rolled his left sleeved before the fight but he never rolled his right sleeve."

"I think so." Pyrrha agreed, "When I was about to attack him, he blocked it by using his right forearm. Normally I would think to move away from my opponent or block it with my sword but Ichigo thought to use his forearm as a shield. I would suspect that he must have had armor inside his outfit but it didn't feel like metal but it felt like a harden skin like when you have a scab on your head or anywhere else."

"So the question is: why is Ichigo covering his right forearm? That's the million dollar question." Jaune replied and everyone is now wondering about Ichigo's arm.

With Ichigo

Glynda continues to drag Ichigo by his left ear until they are in her office.

"Ow! Ow! Ok let go of my ear mom!" Ichigo begged his mother to stop as he felt the pain continue to grow in his ear.

"You need to learn how to behave like a normal teen Ichigo." Glynda shakes her head, "Why can't you be the kid I raised? Does that incident still reoccur to you?"

Ichigo nods, "Part of it."

"You know that as your guardian and stepmother, you can always come up and talk to me..." She felt a bit hurt and Ichigo knew that this would happened.

"I know mom but I'm just not ready to talk about it. The dreams still occur and I still wonder who saved me instead of my friends that were trapped with me during that lockdown."

"And who is this person that saved you Ichigo?" She asks.

"Well..." Ichigo begins to remember who she was, "it was a teen maybe a year old then me or so, she was wearing a dark-red off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs and has black hair." Ichigo recalls her appearance and Glynda knew who it was, she first saw the teen that night she saved Ruby. She didn't show any emotion since it might tip off Ichigo and he wants to know desperately.

"I see...well who ever she is, I'm thankful that she saved your life." She half lied, "The headmaster would like to see you in his office. Take this elevator and head up to floor 45." She instructed and Ichigo nods and enters the elevator.

'I can't believe that teen saved my son...'

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for another short chapter since I can only write up to this much but I'll do whatever it takes to write it longer.<strong>

**Yes Cinder is the one that saved Ichigo during the incident and he does want to know who she is but he has no idea what she really is. **

**What do you guys think so far? Any changes that should happen? If it is my grammar, I'll be doing a revise to make sure that the story is in a better state since I don't have the best grammar in the world.**

**If you guys have any ideas on the different scenarios on Ichigo's romance with the girls, fill free to let me know on how it should be since I want to make details better since I also had problems on detailing the story.**

**I hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon. Can't believe the story already is reach 2k views for only 2 chapters, thank you guys for checking this story out.**

**At Warrior of Six Blades: **Cinder is already had an interest in Ichigo, while she may not know that he is a Soul Reaper/Quincy, there was something about his presences made him interesting to her and being cute is a added bonus to her.

**At Zero: **I will show Ichigo's Hollow form.

**At Senvisal:** Ichigo will be mostly going solo since he doesn't want to be in any teams. He will however be in a 3-team op with RWBY, JNPR and himself in a mission that will be based from a DMC4 mission. His Devil-Trigger will activate in that mission.

**I do not own RWBY as it is own by Rooster Teeth and Bleach is own by Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness in ones heart.<strong>

Rooftops

Looking over the school buildings, Ichigo wonders about why he was transferred to Beacon at the age of 16. While he was number 13 of being one of the best students at the campus, he had no interest in going to Beacon. He just wanted to have a normal life after graduating from Signal Academy. But the Seiss Incident changed that for him as he displayed skills and powers that are only accessed by him. He blamed everything on Seiss, he would not have a peaceful life anymore and everything changed for the rest of his life.

He looks at his arm with a scowl on his face, 'Why did I had to get these powers...' He wonders as he manifested the powers in his arm, 'Because of that incident, I'm just a ginny pig by the government.' His hatred deepened right after the first test they did on him and after that, he became anti-social and disconnected with everyone with his Academy.

'Why must I have come to his school?' His eyes changed to a dark shade of red in anger, 'I'm tired of everything and these lies the government is telling them. I have the power to change this world...'His aura darkens, and he grew more disgust with everyone trying to buddy buddy.

Looking over the lake inserted into the school, without a care in the world, Ichigo leaped off the ledge and eagle dived into the lake. A familiar teen in white sees him and rushes to see if he is alright.

'What is that idiot doing?!' She cruses Ichigo while she was running towards him. She spots him getting out of the lake soaking wet. "What the hell are you thinking?!" She yells at Ichigo.

"Why do you care?" He asks the heiress.

"Why would I care?" She repeated, "Your our underclassman and you exceeded expectations and your are considered to be our top Huntsmen with your background! You should be that role model!" She continues but he just laughs. (Think of Lelouch Vi Britannia's Laugh)

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" He continues to laugh, "You really think I care?! Half of my life has been dictated on what path I should choose! While you got the choice to come here, I was forced! I know that you are the heir to the Schnee company but we don't have anything in common, Weiss." Her eyes widen in shock.

"H-how d-did you know my name?" She stuttered.

"It was easy, I know the top hunters of this school that show the most promising. Your team and Pyrrha are the top Hunters of the Academy. Most of the males are just a laughing-stock in my book. Ahahahaha!" Ichigo continues to laugh at the males of the school without a care in the world. Weiss points her blade at his throat and Ichigo pulls out his double barrel revolver from his pocket and aims it at the right of her throat.

"You won't dare..." She growls.

"I would.." He pulls down the ring hammer and stares at her. No one moved, they were both were about to kill each other if one of them decides to pull the trigger. Her friends managed to track her and rush in to stop.

"WOOO! Hey there quit it!" Yang pulls Weiss away from Ichigo and they each put their weapons away from another.

"You shouldn't threaten a fellow huntress Ichigo!" Ruby yells at Ichigo

*Hmph* "Maybe if Weiss didn't try to lecture me on being a 'model' student' I wouldn't need to have the barrels on her throat. You all should leave me alone, I could give two shits about the idea on teamwork. I would rather do missions by myself then join students that aren't even on my level." Ichigo retorted and all the girls saw the need to teach him a lesson. They all sense this dark aura inside of him, perhaps the most evil but there's one thing inside of him, light.

Ruby senses lightness in him, only to fade little by little in him. Perhaps this darkness is overcoming Ichigo's light and Ruby thought that Ichigo might actually be a nice guy on the inside but this darkness is overcoming him.

"Do you really hate being around other people?" Blake asks the Soul Reaper.

"You all aren't even worth talking..." Ichigo beings to walk away but all of them pointed their weapons and Ichigo manifested his Zanpakuto and blocks all of their attacks, "Looks like honor isn't part of all of your characteristics." He said sarcastically.

"You are really pissing off the wrong girls,Ichigo!" Yang barks at him and her weapon, Ember Celica activated and she pounces at him but only to have her attacked blocked by an unknown blue aura-like fist coming out of Ichigo, who's eyes turned blue.

"**Nice Try...**" Ichigo's voice echoed as if he was a demon, "**But you need to train before you can all try to attack me all at once."** Ichigo's blue arm pushed Yang back, making her fly in the air. He turns his attention to the other girls, **" Don't even try this again." **He orders them and they felt this incredible dark aura intimidating all of them. The drew back and Ichigo once again disappeared before.

Ruby actually felt sadness instead of fear, there was something in those blue eyes of his that had something made her felt such sadness. While she didn't know what cause that incident she heard, she knows that maybe she be the one to bring the light back into his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the filler chapter, sorry to make this very short filler chapter but I wanted to show Ichigo's darkness that is in him. Ichigo will actually become more and more of a anti-hero due to the darkness (which is actually his Hollow but in a different perspective) His personality is based on Lelouch Vi Britannia. The reason why I changed his personality is due the government kept on doing these test to see what powers he received in the Schnee Incident.<strong>

**Ichigo's gun is a double barrel revolver that is based from DMC4 and its own name is Zantaiyou (The Slaying Cutter) with Zangetsu being the the Moon Cutter, why not have the opposite of the moon with the sun. Since some of the characters have a gun in their weapon, I think Ichigo should have at least a gun in my opinion.**

**I hope to hear what you guys think so far, I like to hear what you guys honestly think so far. I know you guys want me to write a longer chapter and I promise to give it my all to write a long chapter. I hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon. Still can't believe that this story is at 3k views, thank you for checking out this story. I also have been in the works of writing a Persona/RWBY crossover called simply 'Persona'. Persona has been one of my favorite JRPG games and most of the Shadow Ops and Investigation team are students at Beacon.**

**At Necrofantasia: **I wasn't unintentionally making the girls all be B***hes. They heard that he was a 'star' student off-screen and they wanted to see him be a role model instead of shunning himself away from people.

**At Senvisal: **Ichigo and the others won't get devils arm. Some enemies in DMC4 will appear as Grimm, as well as Hollows.

**At Cloud Narukami: **Glynda won't be in the harem as he is his guardian but please D.M. me as I actually might need you help in my other stories for lemons.

I do not own RWBY as it is own by RoosterTeeth and Bleach as it is own by Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>The return of a Soul Reaper<p>

Looking at the clouds, Ichigo's eyes were blanked and hollow. They show no signs of life, as if he died without realizing it but in reality he was in his inner world. Wondering about why he was called into his inner world by his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu.

"What is it Zangetsu?" Ichigo looks at the old man of his inner world sternly.

_Remember that you also need to take care of your body Ichigo. Your other self, the devil, has been mostly taken control of your mind. Your not the same kid I helped trained Ichigo. _Zangetsu said sadly as Ichigo didn't seem to care.

*Hmph* "Is this why you dragged me back here old man?" Ichigo summoned his Zanpakuto and points his blade at his Zanpakuto spirit. "I don't care if this devil in me is taking control, this power of mine is exactly what I wanted!" Ichigo increased his Spiritual Pressure where the power began changing into pure red. "This power will change the world!" Ichigo places his sword behind his head, "**Getsuga Tensho!**" And uses a horizontal swing of a Getsuga Tensho at his spirit.

_Foolish boy. _Zangetsu thought uses the same move Ichigo and the Getsuga Tensho's destroyed most of the buildings in the inner world. Soon another presence entered the inner world, Hollow.

_**Geez, I come back to see King here in a rampage.**_Hollow shook his head and unsheathes his Zanpakuto and charges at Ichigo, who blocks the attack with his Devil's Bringer. _** Glad to see you too, King.** _Both Hollow and Ichigo smirk.

"You're still a pain in the ass as ever." Ichigo growls as jumps away from the both of them and puts on his hoodie. "Trigger." Ichigo was consumed by his devil powers and transformed in one of his new forms. His chest was exposed, revealing his blue armor skin. His Devil Bringer changed color from blue to red, his Zanpakuto changed into its Bankai Form, Tensa Zangetsu. The lower part of his jacket changed into bat-wings where the inside of his wings have a gold design of unknown origins. His face was covered by his Hollow mask, horns grew our of the sides of his head and his eyes were black as the night. (His appearance is based on Nero's original devil trigger)

Hollow and Zangetsu feel this unbelievable power coming out of him but knowing the Devil was consuming his mind, they have to merge together. _**Ready old man?**_Hollow asks and Zangetsu nods, the two merge together to form Ichigo's Bankai Spirit.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo roared as if he was in his Vasto Lorde, Tensa didn't even flinch at all.

"Nothing more then a wild animal." Tensa retorted and points his blade at the Devil Triggered Ichigo. 'I'll save you, Ichigo.'

4 Hours later

Ruby was looking for the known Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki but only to fail in the 4 hours she has been searching. As she was searching for him, she bummed into Miss Goodwitch in the process. The two have been at it for the past 4 hours without success until Goodwitch felt a faint presence that felt all too familiar to her and she rushes over to the familiar rooftops, where she sees her son laying down on the ground, looking at the clouds.

"Ichigo." she said quietly and approaches him, where his eyes returned to his regular eye colors, brown.

"Mom?" he said confusedly, she gasps to see her son finally back. She hugs him and begins to cry, making Ichigo really confuse. "What the hell is going on?"

'I'm glad that your back.' She continues to hug him, almost choking the life out of him in the process.

"Mom...I-I ca-can't b-breath." Ichigo's face started to turn blue as he was about to suffocate. She lets him go as he collapses and breaths heavily. 'Seriously what happened?' He mentally asks in his mind.

Unknown to the family, Ruby saw one of her instructors finally smiling. Normally Miss Goodwitch is always in a serious mood but what she had just seen changed her mind, she was a worried parent over her only child or so. Maybe Ichigo is a good person in her mind, but something was bothering her, what was the 'dark Ichigo' that she first met during the day.

She leaves the scene and hurries to find her friends and tell them about what had just happened.

Back to the family, Goodwitch explained what had happened during the day, from the fighting with Pyrrha and almost getting into a big fight with RWBY.

"Seriously?!" He yells.

"Yes Ichigo, that dark power you possess consumed your mind like before." Ichigo face-plammed himself.

"Is there any medicine for my condition? Schnee said that there should be a medicine for me after the explosion." Ichigo scowls and remembers what they had told them.

"So far, the medicine is almost finished from what they had told me. They should be done within a couple of days or around next week." She says as Ichigo sighs.

"Good grief, damn thing drives me crazy." Ichigo mutters and complaints about his arm. Goodwitch chuckles to annoy her son. "And sometimes I wish I didn't have a mom who was a huntress." She smacks him on the back of his head.

"Don't talk back to your mother Ichigo. Remember that the skills I've taught you were originally from me! Don't even try to talk back to your mother." She orders and Ichigo shrinks down to size.

"Y-yes mom."

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends another short chapter. It was mostly focusing on how the two would interact as a family would. Sorry for making the chapter short like the previous but I want to make the story go on a slow pace for now before I would make the story a bit long.<strong>

**The next chapter will be the first full day at Beacon for Ichigo and his attitude change. **

**Those of you who were wondering about the Duel 1: I based it from different fighting games, Like Guilty Gear, BlazBlue and Street Fighter, It will be mostly different fights Ichigo will face against the girls. For instance: 'The wheel of fate is turning' "Rebel 1: Action!" "Duel 1" "Round 1" "Heaven or Hell" are all based on different games that will be the main fights.**

**I hope to hear from you guys and please leave suggestions on here for my story in development. Hope to hear from you guys soon and I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you another chapter for The Reaper of Beacon. Thank you guys for checking out the story so far and I just posted my new crossover, Persona: The Fool of Beacon now and I hope you guys can check out that story. Can't believe that this story is already at 5,488 views with 60 favs and 70 alerts. I'm a very humble person and I can't believe the views this story is already receiving. Thank you guys very much and please check out my other stories as I would gladly appreciated it if you guys would.**

**At Guest: **I'm not sure if I would be give Ichigo the Sharingan from the Naruto series, The Gates of Babylon from the Fate series as I would be only giving him only the powers from the Devil Trigger and his Soul Reaper powers.

**At Senvisal:** A minor error on Ichigo's full mask.

**ZeroDragonFlame: **I have no idea if I'll be adding girls from Bleach like Halibel but if you guys want to see some Bleach girls, let me know who should be in the series.

I do not own Bleach as it is own by Tite Kubo nor do I own RWBY as it is own by RoosterTeeth.

* * *

><p>Rebel 1: Action!<p>

After getting scolded by his mother, Ichigo went to his room for the rest of the day. His room was a single room with a desktop in the right corner of the room, a king-size bed by the desktop, a large flat screen TV on the wall and a lot of books. Knowing that tomorrow is the first day of his school year, he wonders if the girls that his mother told him are in his classes.

Everything seemed very vague to him, his memories still a blur until a few hours ago. Wondering on what he did, Ichigo decided to take a long hot shower since it would take his mind from today's grabs black pajama pants, boxers and a tank top before he enters his bathroom and discarding his clothes, Ichigo closed the curtains so he can enjoy his shower in peace that is until 5 minutes later that he felt a someones presence with him, he peeks from his curtains and sees a female silhouette approaching him.

"Don't come in!" He yells with a faint blush approaching him.

"Is that how you treat the person that saved you, Ichigo?" She purrs and Ichigo looked out at his curtains to see the female that saved him.

"Wait your-" She puts her index finger on her lips, signaling him to hush.

"Once your done, there are things I wish for us to talk about. I'll wait outside for you." Ichigo's face began to turn red not due to the hot water, but to this female in the bathroom with him. She winks to him and sways her hips, getting the hint that Ichigo is staring at her, she smirks and exits the room.

'Oh Ichigo, looks like you are starting to become more of a teenager.' she said mentally as she sat on his bed.

While she waited for Ichigo to finish his shower, Ichigo however couldn't get his head out of the gutter when there is an incredibly attractive woman in his room, waiting for him in his bed. 'This is gonna be hell...' he mutters in his head and continues to take a shower.

Once he finishes his shower and got dressed into his pajamas, Ichigo exited the room to see the female that saved him. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo started and looked at the black-haired teen.

"I thought I might want to see you." She cupped his cheeks and was about to kiss him but Ichigo pulled back.

"You don't have to lie, I can tell that there's something going through to your head." Ichigo grabs her wrist and pulls them down. "You need to tell me why am I still alive, why did you choose me and not help my friends?" Ichigo recalls that nightmare that would change his life forever.

"It's because there is something in you that made me want to save you, Ichigo. Your powers are something else Ichigo. While you are something else, there is something attractive about you." She smirks as Ichigo blushes.

"Why are you trying to flirt your way out of this situation?" He tries to stay calm on the outside but Ichigo is in his head sweating his ass out. While he isn't afraid of girls, he has no idea when it comes to girls flirting with him. He let's go unconsciously and wonders what she is thinking next.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" She uses her index finger and traces her finger up towards his chest, "I didn't know that you are shy when a girl flirts with you." Ichigo blushes extra hard much to her amusement.

"I-uh..." Ichigo stutters in which she giggles to know she was right.

"Cat got your tongue?" She whispers into his ear which he nods, "I didn't know that your shyness was very cute." She continues to tease the orange haired teen. "Let me be your first kiss..." their faces grew real close until their lips touch, leaving Ichigo very surprised to see his first kiss being stolen by the teen that saved him.

Ichigo then lost himself into the kiss as he began kissing her back and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. This was going to be a long night for Ichigo.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Waking up in his bed alone, Ichigo wonders what happened. His clothes were intact, but there is one thing he notices while looking at the mirror, a quarter of his hair is white. "What the hell?!" He yells out loud in shock. "Why is my hair white!?" He continues to yell and wonder about his hairs sudden change. His right arm is still the same minus the glowing blue. Everything remained the same as he made sure that there wasn't anything else wrong with him.

Once everything was settled, Ichigo got dressed into his usual outfit he wore like before since he doesn't want to wear the uniform like most of the students and he also puts on a black forearm sleeve and a black glove for his right arm since some students are aware of his powers.. Hearing a knock on the door, he walks over to the door to see a familiar long blonde-haired with a serious look on her.

"Can I help you?" He says lazily.

"You're late you know?" She crosses her arms below her breast as Ichigo sighs in annoyance.

"Does it look like I know the schedule here?" Her eye twitches in annoyance, "Remember that I'm still new here so cut me some slack." Ichigo said as he grabs his backpack and keys to his room, locking the door for his first day as a student at Beacon.

"Do you even have everything Reaper?" Ichigo looks at her very confuse on the nickname.

"Reaper?" He repeated the last word.

"With you being a Soul Reaper, it would be fitting if you were called The Reaper. Hence: The Reaper of Beacon." Ichigo is now really confuse on the nickname he was given.

"Is this some sort of a requirement to have a nickname here?" He asks Yang.

"No but sometimes the nicknames are given to the most interesting students so far in the Academy. What happened to the orange haired teen that didn't want to talk with anyone nor did he want to make any friends?" She questions as Ichigo shrugs.

"I don't even remember to be honest. I still would rather be by myself when it comes to mission." With that remark, Yang felt something very interesting in Ichigo's words. While he wasn't the same personality wised like yesterday, Ichigo is actually a rather nice guy even though he didn't show it.

"I didn't think the rude and mean Ichigo from yesterday would also be a laid back person." She elbows him.

"Haha, bite me." He said sarcastically as the two would walk together..

"By the way, what happened to your hair?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Amphitheater

Once all the students were in the newly constructed Amphitheater, Gylinda continues to teach her students about some Grimm's weaknesses and having some of her students face each other in some bouts, she thought it was time for Ichigo to have a duel.

"Ichigo, why don't you have a duel against Blake." Gylinda announces as everyones eyes looked at the half haired Soul Reaper and the all blacked themed teen.

"Does he even have a chance?"

"Or does she have a chance?"

"One of the top fighters of our school against the new transfer..." The students began to wonder about the bout.

"Actually I don't feel like it, Madam Goodwitch." Ichigo said lazily.

"Oh, is the 'Reaper of Beacon' already throwing the towel already?" Yang mocks playfully on Ichigo, making her friends wonder why she got all friendly with him when he didn't want to make friends at the Academy.

"Just don't feel like fighting." Ichigo crosses his legs together on his desk.

"Well how about this: If you fight and win, you'll get weapon that you've been searching for after that incident. Lose and you'll not pass the class." Gylinda wages as Ichigo smirks from his mothers bet.

Standing up from his seat and summoning his Zanpakuto with left hand, Ichigo walks down the aisle ready to fight against the black themed teen. Since his mother made a bet against him, he thought he might as well go for it. Both students stood in front of Goodwitch and prepared for their fight.

"Why not a change in scenery?" Both Ichigo and Blake look at her very confuse on what she meant as she snaps her fingers as the amphitheater soon began to change. Everyone was in awe as the amphitheater changes from its average look into a scavenged dojo within a poor shape with a wall collapsed in the background exposing the mountain and massive bell. There are several burning pots and torches, large golden tiger statues and other apparel fitting of a monastery. All of the students touched the pillars, the statues to make sure everything is real and it is.

"How are you able to change the scenery Madam Goodwitch?" Weiss asks the huntress.

"Due to the actions of 2 particular students, the amphitheater was in needs of a quick construction. So we decided to fix the amphitheater while adding a new feature to have fights in different parts of the world. This arena is called the Tiger's Shrine where an old legend was told that a god of sorts helped a village in need of guidance after a lost in faith." Goodwitch gave a brief lesson as the two students looked at each other, both staring at each other with the intent to kill one another. Goodwitch took a couple of steps back as she knew that the two were ready to fight against one another. "Don't try to kill each other," Both of them nodded "FIGHT!" Both of them leaped towards each other as their blades caused another gale to blow most of the students away from them.

"GHAAAAAA!" Ichigo kicks her midsection, sending her to crash into a pillar on her left, destroying it in the process.

"Why you!" She charges right at him as Blake low swings her sword at him but Ichigo anticipates her attack and stomps on her sword and force palms her chest, sending her into another pillar. Spitting out some spit from her mouth, Blake couldn't believe that he was beating her. 'Time to get serious...' She thought as she once again charges at him.

Ichigo roundhouse kicks her but he didn't feel any flesh, but a mere shadow. His eyes widen in shock that she created a shadow clone of herself. His instincts tell him to block behind him but she drop kicks Ichigo on his chin, sending him towards the wall, crushing a large bell in the wall. 'So her abilities are that of a 'ninja' nice.' He smirks when he compare her moves to a human ninja.

Getting his body off of the wall, Ichigo gets the idea that she may use her abilities against him but he has an idea. He charges at her, grabbing his Zanpakuto from the floor, he jumps at her. She knew that he would do this and created another shadow copy of herself so that she can attack him behind. He attacks the shadow self, causing the shadow to disappear.

Getting the idea she's gonna attack him, he stabs his Zanpakuto into the ground and rolls on the floor behind him, launching himself by using his right arm to launch himself into the air. Everyones eyes widen as he predicted her attack. Yang, Ruby and Weiss couldn't believe that Blake couldn't fool Ichigo more than once.

Ichigo started to kick her midsection about 4 times, 2 midair roundhouse kicks and a backflip before ending it with a drop kick. Blake was near unconscious but Ichigo sense he might had gone way to far and glides to catch her. Ichigo broke the door that opens, revealing the couple of story high bell. Ichigo landed the stone floor hard, causing him to spit out his blood from the impact.

Everyone rushes to help the two injured students. Ichigo was breathing heavily from the impact of the stone floor. While Blake suffered some sustainable injuries but Ichigo sustained a broken back and some injuries in his lungs, and concussion. Gylinda couldn't believe Ichigo had gotten severally injured once again, but she was a bit happy that he saved one of her students. Another snap of her fingers, the scenery changes back to its original look.

"I need a medic now!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for the no update, I haven't had an idea for awhile due to my job and studies in college. I am also been thinking of ideas for my other stories also so I haven't had much time to put in this story for awhile. <strong>

**The amphitheater changing was an idea for students to use the environment in battle for their training as it would also take a part in some students getting injured. I thought that the idea might work.**

**There will be a Blake and Ichigo moment in the next chapter since Ichigo did saved her, making the girls wonder on the sudden change in personality.**

**For those of you wondering on Ichigo's hand-to-hand combat, since he was taught self-defense as a child in the canon, why not allow him to show his techniques.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, leave a review on what should be added from my grammar (I know I still suck lol) some romance details in the later future, and what girls in Bleach should make an appearance. Hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
